Halo: The Cronicles of Commander Oganessian
by Flerovium
Summary: "You summoned me?" I ask the armory officer as I enter, my legs reacquainted to the stations gravity. "I didn't," he gestures to an elite next to him, "She did, I just complied." "Sir!" I say saluting, "What did you call me here for?" "Just to meet up with the only guy who would defend me when bullies were abound." "Lineav?" I ask as she removes her helmet. "In the flesh."
1. Chapter 1

As I am observing two Iguana Iguana attempt to mate in a microgravity environment, occasionally taking notes and preventing my pet Veranus Salvadorii, Abby, from drifting from my shoulder, my assistant grabs my attention, "Sir."

"Yes?" I ask without looking.

"You have been summoned to the armory."

"Can't they wait?"

"Is this experiment really that important?"

"It's entertaining to see them get close only for one to move the wrong way and send them flying across the room," they finally succeed without drifting apart, I write something on the datapad, "So they can learn and adapt to microgravity environments. Well that's my curiosity satisfied."

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, let's give them some privacy."

As I re-enter the zone of gravity I continue, on shaky feet, to the armory.

"You summoned me?" I ask the armory officer as I enter, my legs reacquainted to the stations gravity.

"I didn't," he gestures to an elite next to him, "She did, I just complied."

"Sir!" I say saluting, "What did you call me here for?"

"Just to meet up with the only guy who would defend me when bullies were abound."

"Lineav?" I ask as she removes her helmet.

"In the flesh."

I rush in to give her a crushing hug relishing in the feeling of leathery scales on my skin, trying not to crush Abby in the process, and the alien scent I haven't smelled in four years, "I haven't seen you since I went to Rice University and you stayed at the military academy on Epsilon Eridani e."

" Reach, its called Reach. Why did you have to graduate a year after entering?" she asks as I release her.

"If you have been in ROTC from your freshmen year of high school till you graduate your military training is finished. I just choose to take the extra year of training to become an ODST. I tried to tell you that so you could get through training quickly with me, but you wouldn't listen. However here you are training to be a Sword of Sanghelios."

"Actually, I just graduated and got stationed here, of course I had to pull a few strings to get it."

"What was your class rank?"

"Valedictorian, and with a Medal of Honor."

"How? You just graduated! It's really a shame I wasn't invited."

"You were. Anyway about the medal, do you know about the Second Attack of Reach?"

"No. Is everyone alright?"

"It happened two years ago so I believe everyone is okay, thanks to me," I arch an eyebrow, "I saved a visiting Admiral from a falling Space Elevator and latter defended him from attacking Covenant forces all while sporting an Energy Sword wound across my chest from a Sangheili that was brainwashed by the Covenant. And then defended the Pelicans as the academy was evaced."

"Let me guess you were also awarded the purple heart."

"And was promoted to Commander, same rank as you."

A grizzly old voice interrupts our conversation, "CC38."

"Sir!" I call as I turn to find the Captain of the Houston, this particular station.

"I have received orders from the Admiral to put you back into combat immediately," he notices our rigid postures, "You know I don't like formalities. Treat me as if you are talking to a fellow soldier."

"Yes sir! Quick question: I don't have my ODST armor so can I go get it?"

"No need, what does it look like?"

"Well, It's blacker then the blackest shadows. The arms have Scarlet stripes running down the outer edge until the wrist where it splits into five separate stripes, one running down each finger. The legs have similar stripes except they do not split, they just end at the bottom of the boot. The chest plate has a large Scarlet dragon adorning it and the helmet's front is covered by a stylized dragons face."

"Where is it?"

"Room 99845."

He turns to the private guarding him, "Find it."

"Yes sir!" snaps the Private as he leaves.

"You will be put in charge of Dragon Legion."

"Dragon Legion?"

"The UNSC's first all alien Legion. Dragon Squad 1 will be both of yous personal squad."

"What is it composed of?" asks Lineav.

"Five Grunts, two Jackals, and a Hunter."

"Send them in."

"Right away," he mumbles something into a mic embedded in his collar.

Before we can ask anything eight aliens enter the armory upon seeing the Mgalekgolo I rush to his side fascinated by the unusual makeup of the alien, "I've never been this close to a Ophis congregatio before!" I pull out my data pad and turn on the speech to text feature, "Ophis congregatio, aka Hunters seem to be a colonial life form of 1.4 meter snake-like segments," I motion for one of the individual Lekgolo to temporarily leave the collection. As one of them slithers up my arm I continue, "The individuals, known as Lekgolo, have a texture similar to Lumbricidae found in the soil of Earth," I notice how aggressive it gets towards Abby, "And they do not like Abby. End Speech to Text program. You may rejoin little fella. Sorry about that Exobiology is a hobby of mine."

It rumbles a reply that I have no hope of translating.

"Now the rest of you, who has had piloting training?"

One of the Kig-Yar raises a clawed hand and says in a voice that suggests female, "I can fly a Phantom."

"Good, anyone else?" there is silence, "Okay then, first you will all get flight training, including you, Hulk. Do you agree Lineav?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Now that both CO's agree, it is now an order."


	2. Chapter 2

"Base to _Obsidian Spire_ anything out by Saturn?" asks a voice through the speaker.

"Negative Captain John, Saturn is clear."

"That's good to hear, now before you return to _Houston_ would you stop by Luna and pick up a young ensign that is transferring to our station."

"Affirmative, awaiting permission to jump," while I am waiting I turn to the Kig-Yar sharing the Command deck with me, "So young lady do you have a name?"

"Why?"

"Because I like to treat my teammates as living, breathing beings not simple tools."

"Oh, in that case I am Jan."

"Well Jan what did I tell you? A Prowler is not that different from a Phantom."

"Well it's a little more complicated, but only a little."

Before I can respond words fill every public frequency, "Humanity if you are out there we require assistance. The Covenant is attacking us, I repeat the Covenant is attacking. We are two large vessels, a triangular one and a oblong one. We must recharge before re-entering Slipspace. I repeat we require assistance."

As soon as the message ends two large vessels exit slipspace, one looking like a dagger and the other looking like a giant space whale followed by a small fleet of Covenant Corvettes and Seraph starfighters surrounding a Super Carrier. Upon sighting the Covenant several lasers lance out from the 'Space Whale' towards the vessels, "Unknown vessels this is the UNSC _Obsidian Spire_ identify yourselves."

"UNSC _Obsidian Spire_ this is the RCV _Marquis_ of the Reptil Empire Expansionary Fleet. We require assistance, the _Viscount_ 's lasers are running low on Xenon gas and we are out. Without the Xenon we are defenceless."

"Proceed towards the fifth planet's largest moon. I will hold them off."

"Are you crazy!" cries Jan, "Prowlers are designed for recon not combat!"

"Base most likely heard that message. And since Lineav knows me, heck I was her suitor in highschool, she would figure that I would do this and force them to send a fleet to back me up. And I installed MAC cannons on this Prowler."

"How'd you know that was this Prowler? There are a lot of Prowlers assigned to _Houston._ "

"This one was assigned to me for 'scientific purposes' I really just used it as a private yacht," I say charging into the fleet blasting away with the MAC rounds, "A well defended private yacht."

"We got Seraphs approaching!" calls Jan.

"Get to the turret!"

"Prowlers don't have turrets!"

"Remember I modified this one. Now go!"

"Base to _Obsidian Spire,_ do not engage, I repeat do not engage!"

" _Obsidian Spire_ to base, It's a little late now. I've already engaged."

"Damnit! Break off your engagement, I repeat break off immediately!"

"You have two choices, send reinforcements or lose your best pilot to that Covenant Supercarrier."

"We are sending an _Infinity-_ class and a few frigates from Callisto and Ganymede. When they arrive fall back to the _Infinity_ -class."

Later…

* * *

"Commander!" calls an ensign rushing into the bridge of the _Verdant Spring_.

"Yes, ensign?"

"The alien shuttle is landing and is requesting you."

Entering the hangar is a very impressive vessel, about twenty meters long the shuttle was clearly based on a tri-wing design with a central stationary wing flanked by a pair of folding wings. When in flight position, the wing configuration resembled an inverted Y. When landing the lower wings folded upwards. This design feature was probably implemented as a means to protect the ship's occupants as it touches down. Even stranger are the Six lizard like aliens that disembark the ship through a ramp just behind what I can only describe as the cockpit, three of which have iridescent green pebbled scales with a blue sheen. Measuring about 1.2 meters tall at their shoulder and 4.5 meters long, counting their tails. Their head and neck are fringed with richly colored feathers. The other three are similar to the others except they are colored with browns and oranges.

One of the green and blue ones approaches me, "You must be the Human that helped us out," the reptavian pulls me into a hug before stepping back, "Must I say, you are younger and thinner then I expected. Anyway I am she called Frill, captain of the RCV _Marquis_."

"And I am Commander Oganessian Byford of the Dragon Regiment. From what I've seen there seem to be two different color schemes amongst your ranks. I'm curious as to why?"

"Amongst us Reptils green and blue scales mark one as a female. Orange and brown signify males."

"I've never seen reptiles with such extreme sexual dimorphism. I apologize ahead of time for any questions I may ask or notes I may take, for I am a Herpetologist and enjoy Exobiology in my free time. So this is absolutely amazing. Now would you like to dine with us?"

"We would be honored to dine with you."

"Follow to the dining room."


	3. Chapter 3

"Say how do you know how to speak english?" I ask between bites.

"We made first contact with your civilization near the end of your war with the Forerunners 112,000 years ago."

I nearly choke on my Steak, "How? We never even made contact with the Forerunners, furthermore at that period we had yet to create civilization!"

"After your loss at Charum Hakkor the Forerunners destroyed your civilization and technology and dumped you on Earth. We kept in contact until we were absorbed by the Covenant, which we left soon after their war with you started."

"Why'd you keep contact?"

"Because we were impressed by the fact that you wouldn't fall and dug in. Most species would've surrendered under that stress. Heck the San'Shyuum did."

"Why'd you leave?"

"They killed our greatest diplomat because she wanted to absorb the humans into the Covenant, as such the Prophets deemed her a Heretic. So we went to war, helping you in the process."

"Helping us by splitting the Covenants forces,"

"Yes."

"Back up a bit, The San'Shyuum had a war with the species they worship?"

"Oh, no. They fought them because you did."

"They had an alliance with us?"

"Yes."

"We could have used this against them during the war! Heck we could of used y'all during the war! How big is your empire?"

"We cover the whole of the Galaxy."

"Not just the Orion arm? How are you able to cover that distance?"

"We use the same jump drives the Forerunners did, but heavily modified, allowing us to travel nine million times the speed of light."

"Ours can only go 1,095 times the speed of light! Heck the Covenant's could only go 328,500c! C being the universal constant. With those speeds and how long you've known humanity have you found any humans that escaped the Forerunners or the firing of the Halo Array?"

"As a matter of fact yes, millions if not billions, but you need one of their ships to find them now."

"If you've been keeping contact with humanity wouldn't you know where to find them?"

"No, we only kept track of the ones left on Earth. And we lost track of them when we were absorbed into the Covenant."

"Where are said ships?"

"Buried beneath the surface of Charum Hakkor is a whole fleet of Human ships. Said fleet will only activate if one of the AI's detects the presence of a reclaimer."

"Since we don't know where the planet is could you transport me and my squad there?"

"Sure, where is your squad?"

"In orbit above the third planet in this system. I'll tell you which station when we enter an orbit just above geostationary."

"I'll provide you with a ship that looks like the head of a broad headed arrow, the _Baron-_ class assault ship S _pearhead_ the largest ship we have capable of deploying troops and/or passengers directly to a planet's surface."

"You guys seem to love triangles, the only oddball being the _Viscount_."

"Triangular ships make it easier to focus fire while decreasing the ship's profile and the _Viscount_ is not a Reptil ship."

"Oh, then who's is it?"

"A saurian species called the Ssi. They like more organic shapes that look like they were grown not built. The only issue being they see ships as works of art as such every single ship is different, which is a nightmare for our technicians."

"So they are more artistic then industrial."

"Yes, very much so."


End file.
